


Anniversary

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a mechanic, Child Death, F/M, Married Life, Minor Character Death, grieving character, he's also the perfect husband, if i can figure it out that is lol, im posting this before I post the proposal one-shot i wrote so ill add this to the series later, padme is a doctor but i'm not, padme is an ER pediatrician so not the happiest job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé had a bad day at work and forgot it was their anniversary. Anakin doesn't mind and attempts to make her feel better.





	Anniversary

Anniversary 

“Ani! I’m home!” Padmé called into the house. 

“In the kitchen!” They’d been married for a year, and this had become their routine. Padmé would get home to find Anakin cooking dinner. She dropped her bag and kicked her shoes off by the door before moving to greet her husband. “Hey,” Anakin greeted, opening his arms to hug her, “how was your day?”

“It was rough,” Padmé mumbled as she rested her head on his broad chest. “Had a kid crash today.” She swallowed hard, trying to hold back her tears, focusing on Anakin’s heartbeat. 

“Yeah?” His voice was soft, as he squeezed her tighter, kissing her head. “Were they a victim of that car crash on Sugarfoot?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“They dropped a banged-up car off at work for us to scrap it for parts. Naturally, I called Ben so he could spill the tea.” She smiled into his chest. Only Anakin could make her grin after a rough day. She loved being the ER Pediatric Resident, but she hated how sad it could sometimes be. She often found herself crying in the on-call room after a patient passed. 

“You still with me?” Anakin asked, tapping his finger on the small of her back. She realized he’d been talking to her. 

“Yeah, sorry. What did you say again?” He smirked, taking a moment to get a good look at her. She had dark circles under her eyes, her face was pale, and her eyes were red as if she’d been crying before she came home. 

“I asked if you wanted to eat leftovers tonight. If you’re hungry, that is.” She snuggled deeper into his chest, basking in his warmth. 

“I’m not hungry,” she whispered. He rubbed her shoulders and felt her release the tension that had built up there. She took another deep breath, pulling back to look at his face. His blue eyes were soft and filled with worry, but he didn’t voice it. He hadn’t shaved in a couple of days; a light stubble covered his neck and jaw. There was a smudge of grease on his cheek from work, he was still wearing his grubby work uniform, but he’d ditched the ball cap and his work boots at the door. “Feel free to eat though. I’m going to shower.” 

“Are you okay? You seem out of it.” Concern laced his voice now. 

“It was just a rough day, honey. I’m fine.” Anakin flashed a look of disbelief. “Ani, I’m okay. Really.” She kissed his chin as if that small gesture would make him believe her. 

“Are you sure? You should probably eat first.”

“Sweetheart, I smell like a hospital. I’m going to shower and then I’ll come and sit with you.” She turned away from him, ambling toward the bathroom. “You should also consider showering, you smell like a garage,” Padmé called over her shoulder. Anakin laughed, pulling the fridge open to inspect what they had to eat. 

“Brinner, sound good to you?” He changed the subject. 

“I’m not hungry!” He rolled his eyes and got the makings for French toast out of the fridge. 

Padmé stood under the scalding water, scrubbing the remnants of her workday off of her. 

She hadn’t lied to Anakin, she did have a child die in her arms today, but she didn’t tell him about the cancer patient that lost their battle, or the Gallagher boy that came in with a broken nose and swore that he ran into the door. She didn’t believe it, but since she wasn’t getting the truth, they were forced to release the boy into his father’s care. She heard the door open, and Anakin’s voice filled the room. 

“I put some PJs on the counter for you, and I’ve got French toast ready when you get out.” That man knew her so well. She keeps falling in love with him, and he doesn’t even know it. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, her voice gravelly and cracking slightly. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” The worry in his voice was palpable. He knew that watching patients suffer was hard on her. While in med school, he would often FaceTime her and find red, puffy eyes staring back at him. 

“No,” her voice broke, and she sat at the bottom of the shower, sobbing. The water shutoff and the curtain rings clattered as it was pulled aside. She could feel Anakin’s calloused hands on her soft skin as he rubbed soothing patterns into her back. 

“Let it out,” he consoled. “It’s alright.” Anakin’s voice was smooth and warm like honey. His muttering brought her back from the edge of hysteria. He guided her chin up from her knees and used the pad of his thumbs to wipe the stray tears from her cheeks. “How old?” 

“What?” Padmé’s voice crackled and broke as she asked her husband to clarify

“How old was the kid that passed?” His hands remained on her face as she took a shaky breath in. 

“He was six.” He pulled her against his shoulder, sitting next to her on the onyx floor. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” his lips were against the crown of her head as he whispered. 

“The other kid was 10,” she swallowed hard before continuing, “she had leukemia. We knew it was coming, but it doesn’t make it any easier.” 

Anakin kept rubbing circles into her skin. She snuggled closer to him, pressing her naked body against his grease-stained jeans. 

“I know,” he whispered, “I can’t take the pain away completely, but I can try and lighten the load.” He kissed her hair again, muttering nonsense words to her. 

“Oh, fuck. It’s our wedding anniversary,” Padmé groaned. “I…I’m sorry.” she stuttered an apology, her eyes looking downward away from him. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Anakin soothed, “you’ve had a horrible day. We don’t have to celebrate it tonight.” 

“I love you,” she muttered. “I love you so much.” She kissed his lips lightly. 

“I love you, too. Now, what say you get dressed, and we eat French toast and watch garbage television?” 

“Yes, please.” Anakin stood first, offering his hand to pull her up. Once Padmé was up, he wrapped a fluffy towel around her shoulders, drying her off before tossing it over her head and rubbing. “Anakin! Anakin Michael!” She laughed, slapping at his hands as he dried her hair. He pulled the towel back down to rest around her neck. Padmé’s face was puffy and red, yet a small smile graced her lips. 

“I know you’re pretty broken up about losing two kids today, but I want you to know that I think you’re the strongest woman on the planet.” He handed her the pair of underwear he brought her and helped her balance as she put them on. 

She tugged the pajama pants on as well as one of Anakin’s sweatshirts. He enveloped her in another hug, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders. 

“You’re so warm,” she mumbled against his chest. “It’s not fair.” She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. He always smelled like motor oil, sandalwood, and something that didn’t have a label. She felt a sense of calm wash over her. His scent, the warmth of his hug, and the calmness that came upon her made her feel sleepy. 

“Want to have a piece of French toast?” She could feel his voice rumble through his chest as he spoke. With a slight nod, she was lifted off the ground and pinned against her husband’s body. He carried her into the dining room. Placing her down next to her usual spot and pulled the chair out for her. 

“You don’t have to eat both pieces, but you do have to eat at least half of one.” The direction was gentle, like how he talked to his nephew. Anakin placed the plate of food in front of her before taking his seat across from her. 

When they finished eating, and she’d calmed down the retired to the living room. 

“We should watch reruns of_ Ghost Adventures _.” Anakin groaned; he wasn’t a big fan of that show. “I know you don’t like it, but you did suggest we watch garbo TV,” she pointed out, grabbing a blanket they’d gotten on their wedding day. 

“You’re right,” he sighed, exaggerating it for her benefit. “I got you something.” 

“Ani, you didn’t have to get me anything. I don’t have your present yet,” she protested, and he handed her a crudely wrapped gift.

“I know the traditional gift is paper, but I think you’ll like this more.” Carefully, Padmé unwrapped the present. 

“Oh, Anakin,” she gasped, “I…I don’t know what to say.” She pulled out a framed canvas that had the three important dates in their lives. Their first date, August 20, 2011, the day he proposed May 11, 2020, and the day they wed October 9, 2021. “I…it’s…I love it.” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s perfect. We should hang it above the fireplace.” Anakin smiled. Above the fireplace was the perfect spot. Padmé kissed him. 

“I love you,” he murmured, “Happy anniversary, Padmé.”

“Happy anniversary, Anakin,” she rested her head against his shoulder, turning her eyes back to the TV. Anakin smiled down at her. He’d picked the best woman in the world to spend the rest of his life with, and he wouldn’t trade this anniversary for anything. 

  



End file.
